The Masked Marauders
by EJL93
Summary: It's time for the Yule ball and things get cute for a certain black haired Marauder and his red haired crush


James is in his fifth year of Hogwarts, year 1975, and the annual Christmas Yule Ball had been the talk of the school.

"Oi, James!" a voice called out from behind him. He black haired boy turned and saw one of his best friends, Sirius Black, running towards him.

"Hey Sirius. What's up?"

"The Yule Ball! I justed asked the HOTTEST girl in our year."

James made a face, "Lily?"

"No stupid! I know you like her! I asked out Isabelle from sixth year, Ravenclaw."

"Ah. That's good!" James said, sighing in relief. "You know it's going to be a masquerade?"

"Really? Huh...so what shall we go as mate? The four of us I mean."

"Hm..." James placed a hand on his chin, thinking, "I got it!"

"What is it my dear Prongs?"

James grinned, "You'll see, get Wormtail and Moony up to the Common Room before the Ball starts!"

"Yes Sir!" Sirius gave a salute and ran off to find the others.

"This will be good." they both thought.

**An hour before the Ball**

"Hey Prongs!" Remus said, "So what's this I hear about you picking what we're wearing to the masquerade? We're gonna go as a group?"

"Why not? There IS a competition for it right? We'll enter the Group portion."

"Fine. As long as I get to dance with Isabelle then I'm fine." Sirius smirked. "So what's your plan oh wondrous Prongs?"

"Shut it Padfoot. I think we should go as bandits...like the ones in the stories adult muggles tell their kids."

"A group of Bandits huh?" Peter thought. "That sound..."

"That sounds great!" Sirius grinned. "The daring and brave Bandits of Gryffindor!"

"Has a nice ring to it. Let's go and get dressed. The Ball starts soon and I don't want to keep Jacqueline waiting." Remus said.

"Merlins pants Remus you asked out Jacqueline La Beau? Seventh year, Ravenclaw, a.k.a. The most gorgeous witch alive Jacqueline?"

"Well I study with her in the library during free period...and I just asked. She said ok, plus she didn't want to go with someone she barely knows..."

"Moony you dog..." James nudged him.

"No that's Sirius..." they chuckled at the pun. "Come on guys." They left and got changed.

**At the Yule Ball**

The students began to file into the Great Hall, everyone dressed as different things, yet it was still elegant. The students had been chattering away when the doors flew open and in walked four masked guys. They stopped and looked, girls swooning and guys glaring, they looked GOOD.

"Nice job Prongs." Sirius gave him a thumbs up.

"I told you Padfoot. Now go get your girl." James gave his friend a push as he waved good bye. The black haired man looked and saw that Remus is with Jacqueline and Peter was at the punch bowl.

"Now where is...Holy..." he saw a beautiful woman, dressed in a midnight blue dress that had a lace bodice and flowed elegantly away from her body, the sleeves were long and a little puffy, giving off an elegant Victorian era vibe. The woman had a white mask, with golden embroidery and her flaming red hair was tied in a beautiful knot. "Lily...Evans?"

The woman noticed him staring at her and blushed, "Ah. She doesn't know it's me...well, might as well try to woo her eh?"

James walked up to the lovely woman and bowed, "May this humble bandit have a dance with a fair maiden such as yourself?" extending his arm out.

Lily blushed but gained her composure, "Of course kind bandit." she took his hand and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. He bowed once again as she curtsied. The flowing music started and they danced.

"I have this strange feeling that I know you from somewhere...but the mask is good at hiding your face."

"Ah, you do..Ms. Lily Evans." James smirked, making her gasp.

"H-How...?"

"I've been watching your since the first year we got here. Your soft red hair is quite easy to notice...that and I know when you're around."

Lily tilted her head, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know...I just know when you're in the same room as me...when you're right next to me, even with a mask on."

Lily blushed, "S-So...are you in any of the contests?"

"Yeah. I'm in a group, 'The Gryffindor Bandits'."

"Ah, so you're from Gryffindor...but that name is..."

"Is...?"

Lily giggled, "Stupid."

James chuckled, "Well...what do you suggest?"

"Hm...how about...the Masked Marauders?"

"Now THAT has a nice ring to it...the Masked Marauders."

They continued to dance, never leaving each other's side.

Soon Dumbledore came up to announce the winners of the contests.

"And finally, the Group portion!...The winner is...The Masked Marauders!"

Cheers were heard and the four walked up to get their prize. Lilly clapped and watched James with eyes filled with happiness, friendship...and love. The night went on and had ended...much the the displeasure of two certain Gryffindors.

"Will you ever tell me who you are?" Lily asked looking into Jame's eyes.

"In good time my Lily...in good time." James went down and kissed her forehead, "Good night."

"Good night." She whispered entering the Girl's Dormitory.

**The Next Day**

"That was fun huh James." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah. I had a blast." James smiled to himself, remembering what had happened the night before.

"We saw you with Lily...nice work." Remus winked, nudging him.

"Shut up. Come on. We need to eat so we can finish the Marauder's map." James blushed.

"Nice name by the way." Sirius said. "The Marauders. Catchy and very cool." They were walking to the Great Hall when suddenly James ran into someone, knocking over their books. "I am so sorry!" James went down and picked them up. "Here...Lily!"

"H-Hi James...thanks...umm..."

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall mate!" Remus called out, dragging the other two to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ah...um..." James rubbed his neck awkwardly, "D-Did you have fun last night?"

"Y-Yeah...I did. And you?"

James nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you later..."

"Yeah...later." Lily began to walk away.

James clenched his hand into a fist, "Ah wait!" Lily stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"Er...well...I just wanted to say that...I like you...a lot...and well...I wanted you to know that I can feel when you're with me, in the halls, in rooms, in the Great Hall, in the library...everywhere..."

Lily was surprised, "E-Even when I'm right next to you?"

James stared into her emerald green orbs, "Even with a mask on."

Lily gasped and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him, "It was you..."

"It was me." James smiled.

The two held one another, smiling...love blooming inside their hearts.

Author's Note: Well My first ever James/Lily xD Tell me what you think! :D

~Gryffindor Princess (GP)


End file.
